A Day of Surprises
by 0idontknow0
Summary: It's Hugo's birthday and he's in for a cold surprise.
1. Wake Up Call

**Disclaimer:** Charcaters belong to JK and whoever else owns the rights not me.

Have fun now.

* * *

"Happy birthday Hugo!" Rose said as she stampeded through his room door. Before he knew it he had been doused in water. Very _cold_ water.

"Rose!" he yelled as he looked down his body, his red shirt now clung uncomfortably to his skin, his pyjama bottoms and bed were severely soaked. He ran his hand through his, now wet, hair in frustration, "What did you- Why – What the bloody hell!"

"Trust me, it was either that or Uncle George would've come to wake you instead." She smiled knowingly, "Wouldn't want that now would you?"

"Rose..." he said looking at her warningly as he got out of bed.

"Don't worry you prat. I won't tell." She walked up to him and pecked him on the cheek, "It's almost noon by the way Mr. Nineteen Years."

Hugo sighed "Fine, I'll be down soon." He said as he rid himself of his shirt.

"Toodles." She winked at him and turned to leave, holding the bucket behind her as she spun around, "See you blondie."

"Freckles."

"Must you two refer to each other that way?" Hugo asked as he locked the door behind her.

From outside the door he could hear Rose shouting _He's awake now!_ And family members yelling at her in return _Did you do it? How is he? Why must you torture each other?_

"Hm?" the sound made him focus on the other person in the room.

"What ever happened to names?" he cast a drying charm on his shirt and bed and before he could point his wand at the pyjama bottoms they were dry. "Thanks"

"Mhm. Well I can't very well call her Rose, now can I?"

"Of course you can. That's her _name_." He walked into the bathroom and started untying the pyjama bottoms.

"Too formal. Want help with that?" is counterpart smiled at him and rested their hands on his hips gently.

"Um..." He never ceased turn into a speechless mess around them.

"I'll take that as a yes." Thumbs made their way under his waistband and a gentle tugging pulled his pyjamas down and they fell to the ground, lips brushed against his briefly. "It's a shame she drenched you in _cold_ water. I'll get your clothes."

Hugo blushed and stepped into the shower. Scorpius was upset, but he would make it up to him later. Now he had to worry about how his father will react when he finds out he's dating a Malfoy, and male one at that.

-FIN

* * *

Comments alway welcome


	2. What Are You Doing!

**Disclaimer**: Characters belong to JK and whoever else has the rights not me

Have fun ^_^

* * *

"So, Draco"

"Hmm?"

"Think we should... post-pone telling everyone we're engaged?"

"We're engaged?"

"I think we should be."

"I quite fancy the idea"

"So... that's a yes then?"

"It is." Draco grinned and wrapped his arms around his fiancé.

"So should we?" Harry asked as he kissed him gently.

"I think... they've already had quite a shock today."

"Ron would have a fit. Well another one... Ginny as well."

"But then again, why not do it? Scorpius and Hugo already shocked them quite a bit today... they should be able to handle more."

"Draco..."

"I do love seeing weasels upset."

"You're... terrible."

"I know."

"Mhm."

"So... should we... go out there?"

"Potter."

"Hmm?"

"Quit talking."

"HARRY!"

"Ginny...?"

"What are you _doing_?"

"Er..."

"Well Weasley if it isn't obvious he's-"

"I know what he's doing!"

"Well then I think you should leave so we can carry on."

"What's wrong with Ha- Harry!"

"Merlin, someone shut the damned door! Ron stay cal-"

"He and _Malfoy_ were... Harry was-"

"Bloody hell don't tell me!"

"Ron-"

"What's all the commotion about?"

"Mione! Talk some sense into Harry. Please."

"Yes, please."

"About what?"

"What do you mean 'about what'?"

"Everything seems fine to me."

"That's because they put their pants back on!"

"You mean you two didn't know?"

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew."

"Harry, you told her?"

"Weasley, Granger has _intellect_. She figured it out on her own."

"It's Weasley now."

"Whichever."

"Dad what's wrong you look upset..."

"It's Malfoy! Bloody Malfoy!"

"I thought you were fine with me dating Scorpius..."

"I don't think he's referring to us Hugo."

"Then wh-"

"Father's been dating Potter."

"What!"

"Actually... it's going to be Potter-Malfoy... now"

"Harry, what did you just..."

"You're getting MARRIED! To him? Is that why you divorced me? _HIM_!"

"Calm down will you? You bloody ginger."

"Malfoy! You homewrecker!"

"Please, I did not steal Harry away from you. He came to me of his own free will."

"Ginny calm down."

"Harry don't touch me."

"Dad..."

"James..."

"You're buggering Mr. Malfoy?"

"Wha- James that's not something we-"

"I think it's probably the other way around... most times."

"Scorpius."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley"

"Highly inappropriate."

"True though."

"Draco... must you tell them?"

"They were asking, weren't they."

"Harry! You're the bottom?"

"Yes, I'm the bloody bottom. Most times."

"I'm going to get a drink..."

"I... I think I'll just go home..."

"We should probably leave too... C'mon Draco"

"That went much better than expected."

"..."

"Harry?"

"If I recall... we were interrupted."

"Shall we continue."

"Yes, now where was I?"

"Harry."

"Draco?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

-FIN

* * *

Randomly written in the middle of the night.

Comments welcomed.


End file.
